Cramorant
Sword Dex Entry= |-|Shield Dex Entry= Cramorant is a single-stage dual Flying and Water-type Pokémon introduced in the eighth generation of the series. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level (Should at least be comparable if not superior to first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu, which it will occasionally restrain within it's mouth.), higher via Dynamaxing Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Pikachu, which can learn Thunder, a move that utilizes sky to ground lightning.) Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level (Scaling to attack potency and other Pokémon comparable to it.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Healing via Swallow, Paralysis Inducement after counter-attacking with Gorging form, Resistances to Bug, Fighting, Fire, Steel, and Water-type moves, Immunity to Ground-type moves. While Dynamaxed gains Forcefield Creation via Max Guard, Power Nullification '''and '''Stat Manipulation Negation '''via becoming enraged, and '''Weather Manipulation via Max Geyser Intelligence: Average (Described as often forgetting what it's doing while in the middle of a battle. Like most Pokémon, likely requires input from a trainer for strategies and battle prowess.) Stamina: Average, higher via Dynamaxing (Dynamaxing doubles the Pokémon's HP stat.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Dynamaxing:' A phenomenon in the Galar Region that allows trainers to cast a projection of their Pokémon, appearing as the size of skyscrapers. Doing so will double the Pokémon's HP stat, allowing them to take more hits than they normally would, and allows them to upgrade their moves into more powerful Max Moves. Dynamaxing will only last for three turns and can only be used once per battle, however. It also allows its user to warp space, although this is not combat-applicable. Abilities *'Gulp Missile:' Cramorant's signature ability. After using the moves Dive or Surf, Cramorant will emerge with either an Arrokuda or Pikachu within it's mouth, putting it into "gulping mode". If Cramorant is attacked while in this state, it will spit out it's prey as an attack against the Pokémon who attacked it. If it spits an Arrokuda out at the opponent, their defense will be lowered. If a Pikachu, they will instead be paralyzed. Moves Normal Moves= *'Belch:' Poison-type special move. Can only be used after the user eats a berry, in which case it will deal damage to the opponent with a powerful belch. *'Peck:' Flying-type physical move. A basic attack where the user jabs the target with its beak. *'Stockpile:' Normal-type status move. Allows the user to raise their Defense and Special Defense by one stage each up to three times. *'Swallow:' Normal-type status move. Works in conjunction with Stockpile, healing the user by either 25, 50, or 100% of HP depending on how many times it was used, at the expense of removing the defense boosts. *'Spit Up:' Normal-type special move. Works in conjunction with Stockpile, launching an attack that is more powerful depending on how many times it was used, at the expense of removing the defense boosts. *'Water Gun:' Water-type special move. The user squirts water at the target for an attack. *'Fury Attack:' Normal-type physical move. The user jabs with either its horns or beak 2-5 times consecutively. *'Pluck:' Flying-type physical move. The user pecks the foe, stealing and eating their berry if they were holding one. *'Dive:' Water-type physical move. The user takes a turn to dive underwater, then strikes the next. This move will activate Cramorant's Gulp Missile ability. *'Drill Peck:' Flying-type physical move. The user attacks in a corkscrew motion with its beak. *'Amnesia:' Psychic-type status move. The user temporarily empties its mind, forgetting its concerns and sharply raising its Special Defense. *'Thrash:' Normal-type physical move. The user is sent into a rampage for 2-3 turns to attack the target, but by the end of it will become confused. *'Hydro Pump:' Water-type special move. The user shoots out a powerful stream of water at the target. |-| Dynamax Moves= *'Max Airstream:' The Flying-type Max Move. The user attacks with a powerful stream of wind that raises the user's Speed by one stage. *'Max Geyser:' The Water-type Max Move. The user attacks with a powerful stream of water that also summons rain to the battlefield. *'Max Guard:' The status Max Move. The user puts up a barrier that protects themselves from all attacks, including other Max Moves. *'Max Ooze:' The Poison-type Max Move. The user drenches the opponent in poisonous liquid, boosting the user's Special Attack by one stage in the process. *'Max Strike:' The Normal-type Max Move. The user strikes the opponent full force, lowering the Speed stat of all targets on the opposing side. Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Rock-type moves and quadruple damage from Electric-type moves due to it's typing. *Dynamaxing requires aid from a trainer and only lasts for three turns. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokémon Category:Flight Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+